


Y-Z

by slashsailing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/pseuds/slashsailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU! Jim spends a Thursday afternoon trying to woo Bones in the library because Bones is being a sexy gruff med student and Jim has already done his aeronautics paper. There may or may not be subsequent kissing. </p><p>Just a drabble written to fill the prompt - http://rnckirk.tumblr.com/post/54277503414/modern-au-where-jim-is-the-cheeky-younger-student</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y-Z

Jim doesn’t actually need to be in the library but he knows it’s around this time on a Thursday that the hot med student usually frequents the place and so he sets himself up in the ‘quiet study’ area a few desks across from said student and opens his Lit requirement text fiddling with his glasses and making amused sounds while Mephistopheles tries to convince Faustus that hell is, in fact, not a fable. 

“Are you physically unable to read any quieter?” The guy quickly looks up at him from his medical textbooks and then visibly stops short, looking from Jim’s eyes to his lips, back to his eyes and then hurriedly back down at his notes. _Gotcha_ , Jim thinks. He slides over the chairs of the desk he is at and the next until he is sat in the chair next to the med student. He tilts his head so he can gaze at the guy over his frames, making sure he can get the full effect of Jim's blue eyes - it's only fair. 

“Jim Kirk.” He whispers conspiratorially. “Freshman.” His voice changes to something sultry and the med student raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look back up from his textbooks.

“Leo McCoy.” He offers gruffly. “Second year, med.”

Jim looks over his textbooks and makes out the diagram of the bones in a hand, he smirks. “Pretty useful bones, the ones in the hand.” Jim states.

“Yep.” Leo returns curtly.

“You don’t strike me as the quiet type.” Jim says, cultivating just the right intonation to his speech to make the innuendo clear.   

“Christ, you just don’t give up do you, kid?” Leo huffs, setting his pen down on his notepad filled with chicken scratch notes.

“No, and its _Jim_.” Jim counters. “You have the right kind of writing to be a doctor. I give you my blessing, no more studying required, _now_ , why don’t we go somewhere a little more private.”

“No, _infant_.” Leo states gruffly. “Now, go away.”

“It’ll be good for you, you need to relax. As a med student you should know that excessive stress has lots of adverse side effects, like impotency.” Jim deadpans, eyes remaining wide with faux concern.

“Well I’d better steer clear of you then, huh?” Leo huffs.

“No not at all, I’m a _wonderful_ means of stress relief.” Jim smirks. “Very effective if past results are anything to go by.”

“God, ki– _Jim_ , what will it take for you to possibly shut up and go away?” Leo questions, snapping shut his text book.

“I don’t know.” Jim shrugs. “You wanna make out in the Y through to Z section?”

“No!” Leo squawks, rolling his eyes. “What is wrong with you? You are _unbelievable_!”

“Unbelievably hot?” Jim suggests.

“Well yes, but –” Then Leo shakes his head. “No!” He huffs. “No, no, _no_. That is not the point, the point is I need to study and you’re– stop that!”

“What?” Jim asks innocently, pulling his lower lip further into his mouth.

“That lip chewing, it’s… it’s bad for you and _not_ sexy and very distracting.” Leo huffs, both eyebrows raised as if to emphasise his point.

“I like you Bones.” Jim concedes.

“Bones?” Leo demands. “What is bones?”

“You are.” Jim grins. “I have a physics lecture that I need to be off to but I’ll see you around, okay?”

“What? You’re going?” Leo asks. “But there was going to be making out?”

“Was there?” Jim asks innocently. “What _I_ remember most distinctively is you telling me to _go away..._ _repeatedly_ , yes.” Jim nods. “That’s what I remember.”

“But.” Leo frowns holding his hands out, and then he huffs, then pouts. “Fine.”

“See you round, Bones.” Jim smirks and bounds up the stairs and out of the library.

…

It’s the following Thursday when Jim finally bounds _back_ into the library, he’s slightly worried that he’s left it too long and that Bones will have forgotten about him and their potential make out rendezvous. Jim secretly likes the idea that Bones plays hard to get and hopes that once they have made out and such, because they will, that he will maintain that gruff exterior and not melt into a clingy hot mess. That kind of thing plays havoc with Jim’s metabolism and will have him running for the hills. Stat.

Bones isn’t sitting where he usually is in the quiet study area and apparently none of the students sitting at the nearby desks have seen him.

“I think he was down by the Y and Z.” A blonde, Christine Chapel her books say, nods her head in the general direction of the book shelves, clearly telling him to _go away and stop bothering everyone_ in fewer words. Jim isn’t sure whether Chapel has actually seen Bones or whether it was just her mean ploy to get his hopes up but Jim really hasn’t got that much to do and his curiosity won’t allow him to leave if the pouty med student might actually be browsing through Yeats.

Jim barely passes the X aisle before he is roughly pulled into the next by huge, elegant hands. Jim can barely contain the eek of surprise that rises from his throat before its quelled by the press of lips against his. While Jim detests making out with his eyes open he _would_ like to know what vagabond has lain claim to his body and is surprised, but eternally thankful, to see that it’s Bones’ face attached to his.

“You’re a tease.” Bones says upon pulling back.

“Mmm.” Jim murmurs his assent. “More kissing.” He orders, bringing his hands up to cup Bones’ jaw and re-join their lips while Bones’ pushes Jim up against the Z shelves, which are, luckily, backed against the wall, and proceeds to kiss the ever-loving _fuck_ out of him.  Jim’s hands travel down over Bones’ chest and begin to fumble with the buttons of his shirt before a curt voice says: “Boys, this is a library, not a brothel.”

The boys push apart as if they’ve been burned and there, standing before them at the other end of the aisle, is Jim’s aeronautics professor Pike. He has a badly concealed smirk on his face and seems to want to laugh at the pair of blushing students, what with Jim all flushed and his glasses askew, but is able to restrain himself and merely heads in the other direction, only pausing to give Jim a pointed glare. “You have a paper due tomorrow.” He reminds and Jim nods slowly.

“Please tell me you’ve done the paper.” Bones says, voice slightly ragged but fingers coming up to right Jim's frames.

“Last week.”

“Thank Christ.”

“I don’t think he had much to do with it.” Jim deadpans, staring at Bones intently.

“You’re probably right.” Bones nods.

“While an audience might be something we dabble with later I really don’t want Pike to bust my balls any more than he already has. I’m going to need them tonight. My room is over in the Shoreditch building.” Jim says.

“That’s close enough.” Bones nods, pulling Jim by the hand and leading him out of the library. “How did I end up going back to the room of the most annoying freshman on campus?” Bones asks, more to himself than to Jim but when has that ever stopped him.

“You must be a pretty lucky guy.” Jim smirks.

“Oh yes, forgive my ignorance, that must be it.” Bones says with a small growl before smashing his lips against Jim’s again. In the end they didn’t make it as far as Jim's dorm, hell, they had barely made it out of the library.  


End file.
